User talk:Pro Man
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battle Pirates Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Might I suggest livening up the page a bit? The dark gray theme is rather drab. David.koloski 23:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you even going to be an active admin? Hello Pro Man, It was nice of you to get back to me since I have a simple request, and that’s to made an admin of this wiki. As it sits this wiki is a backwater train wreck of wiki with numerous mistakes and outdated information. Neither you nor the other admin here have been remotely active, only you posting on August 3rd and on my page of the 8th stopped this wiki from being adopted by myself. I want to turn this wiki around and make it a respectable place to find information about Battle Pirates, as it stands it’s a shadow of what it could be. There’s also a wiki under the namespace of battle-pirates wiki, I want to go about merging the two together to form one wiki, since two wikis for the same game is redundant. So please make me an Admin so I can clean this place up, if you don't reply to this message in a few days I'm going to go ahead and make another request to adopt this wiki, since it seems like you don't care enough to be its admin anymore. Regards, Jake Command Wolf Big thanks for adminship and a big sorry for being rude... Hey, Just wanted to leave you a quick thank you for making me admin of this wiki, I understand having personal reasons for not being able to be active here anymore, so sorry if I offended you in anyway, I am deeply sorry if I was rude. Regards, Jake Command Wolf Request for burocratship Hi Pro Man, I have been editing the wiki, but would like to become the new burocrat for it. For instance it would be usefull if I could rollback changes, since pieces have disappeared. Take a look at the wiki and let me know what you think about it and what needs further work. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 18:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request made Hi, I have made an official adption request for this wiki . Everyone appreciates the work you have done here, but at the moement it is almost impossible to get hold of an admin. I hope you don't mind having a fellow burocrat at your side. I am leaving this message so if the request is granted the extra burocrat will not come as a complete surprise. grtz, Jelmerrrrr 13:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Burocrat rights Hi, Wikia has granted me burocrat rights on this wiki. I hope you don't mind. I will try to make this the best battle pirates wiki I can. Your contributions have been very valuable and I hope you will be able to make more in the future, you are the founder after all. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 12:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC)